1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to elevator systems which include a visual display for indicating the existence of predetermined calls for elevator service, and the floor associated with each call.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Elevator systems of the prior art conventionally include pushbuttons in the hallways of the floors for registering up and down hall calls, and pushbuttons in each elevator car for a passenger to indicate the desired destination floor after the car has stopped to admit the prospective passenger in response to a hall call. A lamp associated with each hall call pushbutton and each car call pushbutton is energized when the associated pushbutton is actuated, to signify that a call has been entered, and the lamp remains energized until the call is answered or served. For example, a reset signal may be generated to deenergize the lamp when the elevator car initiates slowdown in its preparation to stop at the floor associated with the call.
Registered up and down hall calls, and/or car calls registered in each car, may also be displayed remotely from the pushbuttons, such as at a traffic director station located in the lobby. A lamp is provided on this display panel for each call to be displayed. The proper lamp is energized when a call is entered, and it is deenergized when the call is answered or served.